


A Warrior's Heart

by GSO



Series: The Princess of Fortuna [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Dadgil, Gen, Grandadgil, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Psychological Torture, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Stubborn Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: Can Vergil endure the suffering of the one closest to his heart?
Series: The Princess of Fortuna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968517
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> borrowed ideas and characters from: Fortune favors the bold: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839355 thanks RubixaSeraph!

Happy birthday Eva! Chorused the family of Eva Sparda. Blow out your candles sweetie! Her grandma sera said excitedly. Eva blew out the candles but they relighted. Oops Eva blushed laughing. She snapped her fingers and the candles went out. I still can’t believe she has magic Nero. Kyrie whispered to her husband. She gets that from me. Lady Eva said proudly.  
Isn’t little Evie just the cutest thing? Sparda gushed. Dante picked up his great niece and plopped her in her grandfather’s lap. Here Vergil. It’s picture time! Smile sweetheart. Dante cooed at Eva. Eva grinned as Dante snapped the picture. Vergil sighed and huffed. Eva hugged her grandfather as he half heartedly patted her back. Dante glared at Vergil. Bro. Quit being such a grumpy grouch. Credo is more cheerful than you right now. He’s OK uncle Dante! I don’t mind! Eva protested. Who wants to open presents in the living room? Nero called. Eva gave her grandfather a peck on the cheek and hopped off his lap.  
As the doors to the dining hall closed Dante rounded on his twin. You have a really rotten attitude for a grandpa, Vergil. So what the hell? She loves you to bits and you’ve given her fuck all of nothing. Dante hissed at his twin. Dante turned and stormed out of the dining hall making sure to slam the doors. Little brothers... Vergil thought as he turned a page in his book.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re old enough to have this Eva. I can teach you how to play if you want. Take good care of it. Vergil gave her the violin case. Really? Oh, Grandfather, thank you! Eva said happily. Dante rolled his eyes. That’s very kind of you Vergil. Sera said softly.  
As Vergil still sat in the living room Eva approached him. Grandfather? If you believe that I gain nothing from you, then… well. You’re much too wise to believe something so foolish. I love you; I love just to be with you, to talk with you, to see you smile, to hear you laugh. If I can have those things each day, I will be the happiest person in all of Fortuna.  
After the party Eva climbed into bed. Grandfather? Will you play me to sleep on the piano? Please? Vergil obliged, playing chopin’s Raindrops. Eva fell asleep soon afterward.  
As Vergil climbed into bed next to sera, she said scoldingly: that child adores you. Would it kill you to give her a hug? Vergil sighed. Why does Eva adore me so much? What have I done to deserve this? Was his last thought before he drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Vergil woke with a start. Grandpa! Eva squeaked happily. He swung his legs over the bed and made his way to the family room. Hey there cute stuff! Dante laughed. Vergil knelt by the fireplace. Eva? Come here. Vergil said seriously. Eva padded over to him. Something is going to happen very soon. We still need to give you your gifts. I’ll go get em. Dante piped up.  
As Dante returned with the gifts, Vergil said: You do understand what I'm saying Eva? Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, you must do so. Grandpa? What’s going on? Eva asked nervous. There will be time for questions later. Vergil replied as he pulled out the sheathed wakizashi blade.   
Now, these gifts are tools not toys. He undid the paper seal. Take it by the handle Eva. Vergil extended the handle to her and she grasped it as the sword began to glow a gentle rose color. This is mine Eva replied in wonder. Eva said: lets go outside so I can try this.  
Once they were outside, it seemed as if the blade was guiding Eva. She swung it effortlessly. Whoa...that’s awesome Eva exclaimed. next Dante brought out twin glock pistols: G43x’s wow...Eva cocked the gun. so light... The guns glowed gold. Those are yours sweetie. Use em well. Eva said: their names are Dante & Vergil. The real Dante chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few nights later Eva snuggled into bed. Grandpa? Will you sing me to sleep? Pretty please? Vergil obliged and started to sing:   
When those voices deep within  
Bring you down to your knees again  
Redemption calls on to  
All of those who persist  
With the strength of the few

Don't come to question  
All that you've known  
Remember: you are not alone  
I will be here, standing beside you

There is no mountain  
Too tall to overcome  
We will be as one  
You will rise again  
This is your legacy  
Rise again  
This is your legacy

Don't come to question  
All that you've known  
Remember: you are not alone  
I will be here, standing beside you

There is no mountain  
Too tall to overcome  
We will be as one  
You will rise again  
This is your legacy  
Rise again  
This is your legacy

Love you grandpa... Eva whispered as she drifted off to sleep, still dressed in her day clothes under the covers. Vergil checked to see if Eva had all her things together by the door before he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

No sooner had Vergil reached his room than there was an explosion and demonic screeching filled the air. Back in her room Eva slid on her boots grabbed her stuff and jumped out the window into the trees. Guess it’s my turn to boogie now she thought un holstering Dante. Eva hit the ground with a thump and saw her parents set upon by demons. She cocked Dante and fired two consecutive shots.  
Demon guts splattered everywhere and Kyrie screamed. The hell did she get a gun? Nero hissed stabbing a demon with red queen. EVA! RUN BABY! Kyrie shouted. Eva took off into the forest in the opposite direction of her parents.  
She caught up with Dante and Vergil. Vergil swallowed hard and used Yamato to open a portal. Eva. You’ll be on your own from now on. You must survive. The last thing she heard as the portal closed was Dante sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Streets of Redgrave city  
Eva ran until she felt like her legs would fall off. Demons chased her chanting SPARDA...SPARDA...SPARDA! She ducked behind a dumpster and reloaded her pistols. EAT THIS MOTHERFUCKERS! Eva fired her pistols and they broke apart from the recoil. The bullets exploded on contact with a demon vaporizing the group.  
Eva sighed. Welp, there go my pistols. God damn it. She saw a shop in front of her: .45 Caliber Works. thank god...finally! Eva said happily. Eva entered the shop. Can I help you? Nico Goldstein called out. Eva approached the counter but couldn’t see over it.  
Now what in the blue hell is a kid like you doing here? Nico asked bending down to Eva’s eye level. I need my guns repaired Eva explained. Nico who’s there Nell called out from the back. A little girl Nico replied, frustrated. Nell entered the front. Now what is a kid like you doing with a gun? Nell asked shocked.  
I’m being hunted by demons. Eva replied. Now how- where is your family Nico interrupted. Demons killed them. Can you repair my pistols? I can Nell answered. It’ll take about a week though. Oh. Name’s Goldstein Nell Goldstein. Eva. Eva Redgrave she replied as she shook Nell’s hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Redgrave city, 6 months later  
Eva entered 45 caliber works after a successful job. As the months had passed, Eva adopted a clothing style of black pants with two black belts wrapped around her right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. Her coat had an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath the coat, she wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, with a black vest with black clasps over it.  
Hey Nell. Eva greeted casually. You better have been taking care of yourself you hear me? Don’t worry Nell. I am. I still don’t like the idea of you living on the streets. Nell grumbled. I can’t impose on you any more Eva said. I’m fine Nell. Trust me.  
That night, demons attacked 45 caliber works. Eva heard the commotion and raced to help but was too late. By the time she got there Nell was dead. SPARDA the leader-demon spoke you must come with us now. Follow us to the tower of Temen-ni-gru and no one else will die. It seems I have no choice Eva huffed. But, If any other humans die, I will take great pleasure in making you eat a bullet. Got it? Eva warned.


	8. Chapter 8

The tower of Temen-ni-gru, outside  
Eva looked up at the huge tower. From this point on, you’re on your own, Daughter of Sparda. The demon leader cackled. Fuck you Eva hissed as she kicked the doors open.  
The tower of Temen-ni-gru, inside  
Eva entered and looked around. Here Cerberus is chained, protecting the entrance to Chamber of Echoes. Eva defeated Cerberus here and acquired his namesake weapon, but not before Cerberus sealed the exit with a wall of ice.   
Nice doggy. Nice BIG doggy... Eva huffed, giggling. Next she entered the Chamber of Echoes. a tall, lobby-like open hall that is accessed from the Ice Guardian's Chamber. It has a skeletal angel statue in the bottom and three stages of partially broken spiral roundwalks. The Vajura is located on a third stage, but the way to it and to the upper part is blocked by the walls. They slide into the main wall when Astronomical Board is placed on the second floor. This also activates a Jump Pad in the bottom. There are also a blue door and a red one, that lead to western and eastern Entranceway respectively, but the former is blocked by wall of fire, that can be extinguished by Siren's Shriek. An elevator shaft is also here, but the elevator can only be brought down from the Lift Room. She grabbed the vial of Siren's Shriek and headed to the opposite entryway and the cursed skull chamber. a room, accessed through western Entryway, which at first look resembles a dead end where a wall with skulls blocks the way immediately. It, however, can be easily smashed to reveal a small room with a switch that lowers a cage with skulls. If it is destroyed before it returns to the top, a Crystal Skull can be received from it. With the crystal skull in hand eva headed for the east entryway. a curving corridor that has ark ceiling and is lit by multiple torches. Connects the Chambers of Echoes with the Living Statue Room. To aquire the soul of steel she entered the living Statue room. a room with many Enigma-like statues, that may serve as a demon production facility. Some of them are dormant husks and some are actually Enigmas. It is accessed through eastern Entryway and leads to Silence Statuary. Next, she entered the silence statuary to activate the crest switch. an elevator room, accessed from the Living Statue Room, with many non-animated Chessmen, some of which are standing right on the lift surface. To power up the shaft, the player must activate the Crest switch. However, the chess pieces' weight prevents the player from lifting up a huge elevator in the room, and must be destroyed with melee weapons, also yielding Red Orbs. A Red Orb Crystal is located in a corner of the room. Eva was surrounded and seeing it as her only way out of the fight jumped into the chamber of sins: a dark sewer-like room with piles of bones without any normal means of entry or exit.


	9. Chapter 9

Eva shook her head and looked around. She holstered her guns and climbed to the Endless Infernum - a room that connects Chamber of Echoes, Giantwalker Chamber and Surge of Fortunas. The latter is separated by a pit with a catwalk above it, that is just above the Chamber of Sins.   
She next headed for Chamber of Echoes (second floor) - the upper portion of the room, which consists of three spiral roundwalks, which form three mini-floors, just like on the first floor. Passage between this one and the first one is blocked by walls.   
There are exits to Incandescent Space via green door and Endless Infernum via yellow one. There is a big clock-like mechanism on the wall with glowing hyerogliphs behind it. In the highest point of the chamber, beside the mechanism, is a pedestal for the Astronomical Board. If it is placed there, the wall, preventing passage between floors will be removed and a Jump Pad is activated downstairs. Eva unholstered her pistols and headed for Giantwalker Chamber - a long and wide room, that seems to be a spiders' or other insects' lair, due to all the cobweb around. It is entered through Endless Infernum and leads to the separated portion of Incandenscent Space.   
Incandescent Space (a.k.a. Astral Chamber) - a room with some gear-like looking mechanisms, where Hell Gluttonies are first met by Dante. It can be accessed from Chamber of Echoes or Silence Statuary (via elevator). A small area of this room, that hosts the Astronomical Board is separated by iron bars and can only be accessed through Giantwalker Chamber. She entered Surge of Fortunas - a room with a small staircase leading to the elevator, that goes to the Azure Garden in the Central Temen-ni-gru.   
There is a mechanism, that activates the elevator in the room. Next was the Heavenrise Chamber (bottom) - a lower part of the big shaft with many Jump Pads, The bottom part begins with an initial jumping platform and has a door, leading to the Divine Library. The Divine Library - a large library. Isolated from the other rooms of this floor, it can only be accessed through Heavenrise Chamber. It contains many Damned Pawns, which come to life when attacked, apart from two dull-colored ones, that will remain dormant.


	10. Chapter 10

Eva entered the center of the tower and headed for the Azure Garden - a room with an open view, which leads to Firestorm Chamber, where Agni & Rudra are fought and is accessed through the elevator from Surge of Fortunas with no way to get back. From there she headed to Firestorm Chamber - a big room, which is flooded with weapons and bones. There are two giant statues where Agni & Rudra and their wielders watch the room and don't let anyone pass. She obtained Agni & Rudra after defeating them.   
Next she made her way to the Mute Goddess Chamber - a small room with four roads, with one being blocked with rocks and the other being completely destroyed here she obtained Artemis.   
She entered the chamber of the three trials and proceeded through each. Trial of the Warrior - a room, that tests your fighting skills and where Essence of Fighting is located and which serves as an arena. Entering it will close the path behind you and Hells will appear. They come in waves and are in Devil Trigger, and to remove it you must activate two Crests. They work for a limited amount of time, so you will have to repeatedly activate it. After killing all enemies, walls, that blocked your way will retract and will let you take the Essence. Trial of Skill - a long room, that tests your agility and where Essence of Technique is located. This room is filled with retracting spikes and are approaching you. You can use Trickster Style, as Dash and Sky Star give you invincibility frames, thus you will be able to "pass through" spikes. After you obtain Essence of Technique, Hell Gluttony and Blood-goyles (Or Soul Eaters if you are on Very Hard difficulty or higher) appear. The room does not become sealed and you can pass the fight. Trial of Wisdom - a room which tests your wisdom and where Essence of Intelligence is located. This room has four other rooms and above them are heads with a certain amount of gems glowing. To pass this trial you must read the sign before going there, which says: "Use your lifetime experience: from the crawling infant; to the man standing tall; and finally to the old man - leaning on his cane." This means the amount of "legs" you use through your life. Go to room with four gems, then to room with two gems and finally to room with three gems. You will be put to room with pedestal, where Essence of Intelligence is standing. After completing the trials eva headed to The Dark Corridor - a room which leads to Heavenrise Chamber. Heavenrise Chamber (middle) - middle part of the room. Connected to The Dark Corridor. You can freely move here by using Jump Pads and it is connected to Divine Library, The Dark Corridor and Pitch-black Void. Eva grumbled, panting in exhaustion I’d really love to get my fingers around the throat of the douche bag that brought me here. She collapsed against the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

Eva? Don’t give in! Please! Grandpa? Where are you? So you can hear me...that’s good. Eva. You need to stand up and keep moving. I know you can do it. Don’t be afraid. WAIT! DON’T LEAVE ME! you have a great power in you, more than anyone can understand. You need to use that power, now. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you. Forever. I love you Eva.


	12. Chapter 12

Eva ran through upper temen ni gru. Heavenrise Chamber (top) - highest part of the room. Connected to Pitch-black Void. As it is the highest point, there are no more Jump Pads here. You can only jump down or enter the room that is connected with this part. Pitch-black Void - a room very similar to The Dark Corridor. It also contains destroyed balcony and arks above the stairs, where some Red Orbs are located. Connected with Skull Spire. There is an orb cache located on the column on the edge of the balcony. Despite the name, the room is actually decently lit. Skull Spire - a long, arcing and ascending corridor-like room, where several Damned Pawns are located (There will be two additional Damned Knights on the Very Hard difficulty or higher). Connected with Moonlight Mile and Tranquil Souls Room. There is a circular spike and chains barrier blocking the door to Moonlight Mile and two sockets for skulls. You must insert Cursed Skull to retract the spikes and chains and proceed. There are two fences and a Vital Star S behind the right one. Tranquil Souls Room - a tomb-like room filled with coffins and candles to light the room. Rooms automatically become sealed, however, demonic hands will not appear if you stand near them. There is a pedestal with a woman statue and approaching it will cause Hell Greed to appear. Defeating them will cause Siren's Shriek to drop on the pedestal, which is required to extinguish the flames, surrounding the Entryway (west) room. Coffins that are placed near shelves are destructible. Lift Room - an extensively ornamented room with an elevator and a control panel, that powers it up. You must place Orihalcon Fragment on the control panel to power up the generator. Then the elevator will be usable. The elevator will lead you back to the first floor of Chamber of Echoes. Moonlight Mile - a high terrace that doubles as a pathway, that leads to the Apex of Temen-ni-gru. There is a Red Orb Crystal in this room. Peak of Darkness - a circular room, This room is actually the rooftop of Temen-ni-gru. It has multiple demon statues, that you can jump on and only Vergil can slice them in half with his Yamato attacks. Peak of Darkness cannot be revisited, only in its aftermath state.


	13. Chapter 13

At the peak of darkness eva found the man who led her to the tower. Arkham chuckled. You’re far too gullible silly little twit. What ever will you do without your beloved grandfather? Eva cocked Vergil. Ah, you’re just in time for the show. The tower shook violently as a portal to hell opened. Arkham shoved eva over to the edge. Jump little girl. Your birthright awaits. Fuck you eva hissed. She spun around and kicked arkham in the nuts. He dropped to the ground. She shot him twice in the nuts. How d’ya like them apples? Jackass. Arkham groaned in pain. Where is my family? Eva stomped on his nose. Now you’ve got a couple of options here dickhead. You can talk or I can beat you to death. What’s it gonna be? Neither arkham hissed as he shoved eva from the tower and she fell into hell.   
Hell- outside mundus’ palace  
Mundus found a child of Sparda’s blood lying on the ground. He motioned to a servant to collect her. I have plans for you child. Just you wait. He chuckled. EVA! LET HER GO! SHE’S A CHILD!


	14. Chapter 14

Eva slowly regained consciousness. She was laid out strapped to a table under bright lights as the demon lord mundus bent over her grinning. Spikes of agony pierced through her chest, stopping any sort of healing. Tendrils of corruption tunnel through her mind, whispering about how weak she is. AH, YOU HAVEN’T BROKEN YET, the voice boomed in her head, as his tendrils burrowed into her mind. Eva turned to the side ripping the straps and convulsively vomiting. IT APPEARS THAT YET AGAIN, I MUST DO IT MYSELF. Good luck with that, asshole. Eva thought. as her body jerked upward in pain, she lost consciousness again. Remember what I said Eva? I love you... Don’t give in...Not now...you have a great power in you, more than anyone can understand. You need to use that power, now. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you. I promise. Deep within her mind, Eva saw her grandfather. She ran to him, stopping just short of his outstretched arms and vomited. She groaned and fell to her knees. "Oh, Eva, dearest, come here." Vergil gently scooped her up in his arms and lifted her off her feet. "Come here." He kissed the crown of her head, cradling her to his chest. Shhhh. I know it hurts. But grandpa? Eva wept. Why does it hurt? Mundus loves to torture his victims. But I will keep you safe. I’ll be here whenever you need me Eva. I promise. Love you grandpa. Eva whispered, curling against him.


	15. Chapter 15

Mundus tortured Eva day in and day out for the next seven years using various methods: Blinding with light, Bone breaking, Combing, Cutting, the welcome parade, Sensory overload, Sleep Deprivation, Sound overload. As a result Eva “muddled” through growing up. From the time she was twelve, each time she had a period, She would start screaming as the blood dripped from between her legs. She withdrew from her grandfather altogether. The final piece of torture mundus inflicted on her was to brand her breasts on her 14th “birthday” LET US BE RID OF THEM, MY SERVANT mundus cackled. Eventually her voice deepened beyond recognition and she all but forgot who she was. So mundus gave her a new Title. Angelo Vigilia: Right Hand of Mundus. She became mundus’ attack dog.


	16. Chapter 16

EVA! Oh my god...don’t hurt my girl! I’ll do anything. ANYTHING! LEAVE HER! Please leave her...


	17. Chapter 17

Streets of redgrave city 7 years later  
Oh, nero where could she be? Kyrie sobbed. We’ll find her kyrie don’t worry. Credo soothed his sister. Nero, his face showing Laugh lines sighed. Easy for you to say credo. He snapped. She’s not your daughter! No, but she is my niece, nero. I worry about her too... Credo ran a gloved hand over his face as the trio heard demonic screeching in the distance. Well, let’s get to work people! Dante said loudly.  
With Angelo Vigilia  
The trio of devil hunters appoached her. My master, lord mundus bids thee welcome, son of sparda. But where is your brother? Vigilia asked Dante. Master huh? Dante said flippant. Die. Vigilia hissed. Sorry kiddo. Dante whispered as he shot at all that remained of his great-niece. Vigilia deflected the bullets easily. Dante! Pay attention to the way she moves! Credo shouted. It’s like she’s a marrionette. Shit. Nero hissed. Eva. Walked away. We’ll see each other again son of sparda.   
After the battle, dante fell to his knees. What is it dante? Kyrie asked worried. It’s eva. That was her. She’s more powerful now, but her memories are-are...gone...oh my god... What will I tell vergil-? Dante panicked. Come on, let’s go back to devil may cry. We’ll come up with a new plan. Nero urged. Kyrie broke down sobbing.  
Three weeks later, Angelo Vigilia disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

One year later  
Eva woke from her imprisonment to the sound of explosions. Who-? Dearest, RUN! Get as far from here as you can! Eva ran.  
Devil may cry HQ  
Dante paced. We haven’t seen a hide or hair of her in a year! Credo snapped where could she be?  
I found something! What is it trish? Have you ever heard of Dumary Island? A bunch of Angelos were spotted there. Let’s go! Nero charged out the door.  
The family went to dumary island and found no trace of eva, but they did battle Argosax.  
Well that was a bust. Nero commented lamely.


	19. Chapter 19

Ten years later  
Eva woke in a hospital room. She ran her hands over her pregnant belly. Oh my god...  
Agnus walked in. “I’m picking up…a faint power signature…” . “Cell structure is abnormal…” “Nephil DNA.” The screen beeped again at a different pitch. “It’s fully formed, but it’s not too large. I think I can remove it for analysis fairly easily.” “Judging by my initial calculations, it’s powerful for a hybrid. I’ve never seen the like! Agnus was practically dancing for joy. Thank you for your help. You will do no harm to my child. Eva hissed. Agnus scowled. So be it! We’ll do it the hard way! Agnus activated the cuffs on the bed and they snapped closed. RELEASE ME! Eva screeched. The scalpel ripped open her abdomen. Eva screamed. The door burst open. Agnus! A figure rammed into agnus shattering the control he held. The restraints burst open. Put your arms around my neck. Another voice whispered vincent? Eva choked out. She buried her face in his chest. Hey spence! Let’s go! you can kill the bastard later! gregory growled. The three nephilim flew out the open window with a near unconcious eva.  
Fortuna – pools of healing  
Eva woke again this time with a groan. My baby? She asked. Our. Vincent corrected. He shook his head. Dead. Eva collapsed into tears aganst vincent’s chest. I’m sorry sweet v. Eva choked out when she could speak again. Shhh. Vincent shushed her. just get some rest. A sleep spell drifted from fingers.  
Oh eva...my dearest...what have they DONE to you?


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next few months, 24 year old eva eventually met up with her family. She mercilessly slaughtered the Order of the sword. She mannaged a full devil trigger scaring the fortunans. That single event drove her into enough madness to raise the Qliphoth over redgrave city.

Atop the Qliphoth- 6 months later  
That day, if our positions switched... Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine?...Grandfather...  
Eva heard footsteps behind her and she turned on her heel. Time to finish this. Once and for all!  
Vergil fell to his knees in front of his grandchild. Eva dearest, I love you. I am so sorry...  
EVEN IF I DROWN THE WORLD IN BLOOD, IT WILL NEVER COME CLOSE TO WHAT I HAVE SUFFERED. Eva roared transforming. Defend yourself! She charged at vergil. Vergil stabbed her in the shoulder with force edge. She transformed back into a human. Kill me. Eva begged. Vergil knelt next to her and cupped her cheek. How long has it been? How long have you suffered....eva? Grandpa? Eva asked, spooked. Vergil raised his hand and gently stroked eva's cheek with his thumb. He picked her up, a light as a feather. Shhh...let’s go home...  
Sparda manor eva’s 25th birthday 1 month later  
Vincent pounded on the door. Dante answered. She’s going to end it. Vincent said without preamble. come on!  
Eva’s room  
Dante kicked the door open. He saw eva gun pressed to her head. Sweetie? lower the gun. please.  
She looked at her family as they stood in the doorway mouths hanging open. This is what I wanted. This is the only thing I have wanted for so long. So please—don't deprive me of this. I can't hold on any longer. Forget me. Eva pulled the trigger. Vergil was through the door and caught eva’s lifeless body before it hit the floor. NO! EVA! PLEASE COME BACK!  
After the funeral  
Dante turned to see vergil collapsed in a heap on top of eva’s grave. Vergil? Hey Verg. VERGIL! From vergil’s body there was no response.


	21. Chapter 21

Grandfather? You need to wake up now. Eva? Am I dead? Eva giggled. Well, you’ve been dreaming for quite a while. hey. Vergil! Wake up damn it. Dante? come on son wake up! Mother? VERGIL. Open your eyes son. Father? come on dad...nero? Vergil felt something against his lips. Come on love. Wake up. Sera? Vergil opened his eyes...

~during the night~ Fortuna Castle  
Eva ripped the door to vergil’s and sera’s room open. What is it sweetie? Nero asked, yawning. Eva turned to her father. He’s dreaming...listen....Eva? Don’t give in! Please! You need to stand up and keep moving. I know you can do it. Don’t be afraid. Who is he talking to? Sera mumbled. Eva explained he’s talking to me- well dream me that is...  
you have a great power in you, more than anyone can understand. You need to use that power, now. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you. Forever. I love you Eva. EVA! LET HER GO! SHE’S A CHILD! The hell is he yelling about? Nero complained. He’ll wake the whole island. Shhhh. I know it hurts. Mundus loves to torture his victims. But I will keep you safe. I’ll be here whenever you need me Eva. I promise. We need to try and wake him. Eva muttered. Go get dante.   
Dante entered the room grumbling. What the hell? It’s 4:30 in the morning... EVA! Oh my god...don’t hurt my girl! I’ll do anything. ANYTHING! LEAVE HER! Please leave her... Vergil broke down sobbing. that tore an invisible gash across Vergil’s chest. Oh no...we have to try and wake him. Now. It could kill him otherwise. Dante slapped Vergil’s shoulder. Sera jabbed him in the ribs. Dearest, RUN! Get as far from here as you can! Sparda burst in. Oh eva...my dearest...what have they DONE to you?  
Lady eva came in come on son. Wake up. Eva ran to the other room I’ll try to get into his dreams magically. How long has it been? How long have you suffered....eva? Eva closed her eyes and pushed her projection from her body. NO! EVA! PLEASE COME BACK! grandfather wake up! Please! 

Vergil opened his eyes. He swung his legs over the bed and ran from the room. I need to see her... Vergil opened the door to his granddaughter’s room and crossed the room in three strides. He knelt next to her bed and raised his hand and to stroke eva's cheek with his thumb. Eva...please...don’t be dead... Eva yawned cutely, stretching. Eva? vergil hugs eva, tears streaming down his cheeks. You're young again, eva. thank god. He ran his hands through her hair, over her cheeks and across her hands. Whole and innocent...Vergil, his shoulders shake as weeping collapses into sobs. What’s wr- eva remembered the gash. Grandfather eva said stern. You need to go lay down again. I’ll be there in a minute. Vergil shook his head. I’m- eva used her magic to touch the gash. Vergil groaned in surprised pain. See? Just go lay down okay? come with me. vergil begged. I have to get my tools first.


	22. Chapter 22

Vergil sat in a chair in the middle of an umbral Circle. This might sting a bit eva told him. The circle activated and vergil groaned. Eva and sera saw his nightmares. So, he had to watch you be brutally tortured for 17 years? No wonder he’s like this. A cat popped up out of the circle. Eva handed the Cat to sera. The cat familiar will help heal the damage. The cat mewed and sera melted. Vergil opened his eyes and smiled. Sera plopped the cat in vergil’s lap and it purred contentedly. Vergil scratched it behind the ears. Vergil slapped his forehead. Eva. Don’t tell uncle dante about this. Promise? Promise. The cat perched on vergil’s shoulder. Now, don’t try to butter me up. Vergil muttered smiling. Eva giggled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro hugs and love at first sight...

Fortuna Castle entrance hall- three months later  
The doors opened. Nine Nephilim strode through. The front man bowed to Sparda. M’lord. Sparda strode quickly down the dais and embraced the man. Vasile you sly coot, it’s about time you made it! Vasile winked at his companions. And don’t think I can’t SEE you back there Castor...Jason... They descended into full on demonic speech and bro-hugs. Vergil covered Eva’s ears halfway through the conversation. Eva rolled her eyes. She noticed a nephil boy with with pale skin and dark green eyes. He had chin-length, black hair with long bangs swept to left. He caught Eva’s eye, smiled and sank to one knee. Your Highness. He mouthed producing a red rose out of seemingly thin air. Accepting the gift, Eva blushed, red as a tomato. Aww...for cute! Sera whispered to her husband. Vergil smirked, hiding a chuckle behind his hand. Vasile noticed his son out of the corner of his eye. Ah, Vincent! Found a girl already eh? Dante burst out laughing. Vincent and Eva just looked at each other and mouthed oh for the love of- eva spoke up. Vincent? Would you like to see the Library? She took his hand.


End file.
